1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bracket for mounting to a wall for holding skis, ski poles and ski boots for storage or display purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage of skis, ski poles and ski boots in particularly difficult due to a combination of the unique configuration of these items combined with the rather unwieldy length normally involved with the skis and ski poles. Further, such items present problems in providing secure temporary storage at home or in areas of public accomodation.
The present invention herein disclosed provides a relatively simple, wall-mounted bracket for holding a pair of skis properly and also for holding a pair of ski boots and a pair of ski poles. Simply constructed of plastic, this bracket is available for home or commercial use, and for application where secure storage is desirable.